Flowers for Love
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: He couldn't bring himself to say it...Why is it that the fact that no one has given her flowers before makes it all so damn hard? She could never love him… but then he remembered. ‘Never say never.’ [Bankotsu x Kagome bias.]
1. Part I

**o.O.o.O**

**Flowers for Love…**

**Bankotsu x Kagome biased one-shot. It's about time to polish my pathetic one-shot skills, ne?**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**He couldn't bring himself to say it...Why is it that the fact that no one has given her flowers before makes it all so damn hard? She could never love him… but then he remembered. 'Never say never.' Bankotsu x Kagome bias.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the writing, plot, et cetera, IS MINE, and won't be changing ownership anytime within the next millennia._

(A/N: Well… come on, you can't expect me to just forget about Valentine's Day, can you? This is in honor of both my nemesis, and my substitute nemesis. Hear that? (shakes fist) Anyhow (coughs and blushes). I know I'm extremely late, not to mention… (shocked gasp) extremely CHEESY! Yeah, I know. I'm not-so nifty with fluffy things.

(But you have to give me credit for trying… even if I'm late… A quick warning; this will be lengthy, and there will certainly be some skipping around. But not too much as to be completely unmanageable... (Hint! The flower part won't come until the ending…)

(Explanatory note: I decided to chuck out the V-Day thing. It seems so much more modern. Not like the Feudal Era. So I'll either be using Saint White's Day (DN Angel), or making up a holiday. For those of you who don't know what St. White's Day is… it's a special day, kind of like V-Day. Everybody wears white. If you get a white ribbon from someone you like, and they tie it for you, your love lasts forever… Yeah I know. Quirky. But it might work.

(Whatever. Nyah. (sticks tongue out).

(So, presenting, Flowers for Love... (Isn't that title kawaii?))

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Flowers for Love…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where are you going…?" Iyou Jakotsu demanded, kohl-hued eyes narrowed into unrelenting slits, deceptively soft hands curled into fists on his hips. His gaze wasn't met at first, until the culprit sighed despondently, crossing and uncrossing his arms nervously. Jakotsu frowned deeper, to the point of pouting, and tucked a glossy stray hair behind his ear. He focused his intense glance at his companion, before accusing in a sharp voice, "Aniki."

Reikoku Bankotsu gulped, and laughed, the opposite of being content. "Jakotsu…"

"Nani?" His close friend wasn't put out. He hadn't had his daily shots of sake, and certainly wasn't going to pretend to be cheerful about it. Jakotsu snorted at the hurt expression Bankotsu pasted on. "I'm sick and tired of your night expeditions." He snapped in a matter-of-fact tone. "Urusai, onegai? There won't be any arguments this time."

"I… I…" Bankotsu couldn't get anything else past the lump in his throat.

"Save it, okay? I don't want another excuse." Those ashen eyes glared at him now, the vibrant violet snake fang markings under his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Look, I've tried to forget it…" Jakotsu inhaled slowly, and exhaled sharply, deadpanning, "…but I can't. End of story."

Lost for words, Bankotsu opted to let his comrade lecture as he retreated into his concealed musings. "Oh no, you don't!" A hand was placed roughly on each shoulder, and he was shaken until his neck snapped back and forth painfully. "It's for your own good. Don't you dare… don't you dare tune me out, Reikoku Bankotsu!"

And this time, Bankotsu obeyed placidly.

Jakotsu cleared his throat. "I want information. If you lie to me I'll…" The threatening stare of lust was more than enough.

"Iie, I won't," Bankotsu replied quickly, a cold chill running up his spine. "I most certainly won't…"

"…" For a moment they both observed each other, watching for sincerity. "… Alright." Jakotsu's steely look melted away, as he patted the ground next to him outside the cavern.

The latest Shichinintai encampment was simple in design, and humble in lifestyle. It was uncannily uncharacteristic, which was why it had been chosen. It was just an ordinary cave in the mountainside, embellished in the slops of Mount Fuji. It overlooked the area that would later become Tokyo, Japan, giving a spectacular view of the surrounding dense forests and bay inlet.

It was quite the night, being having both a clear, non-humid atmosphere, as well as an extraordinarily ethereal full moon. The purity and clarity of the vision was astounding, and inspiring to its two admirers below. It dominated the vast, midnight blue skyline, aided by the shimmering stars. The brilliance of the universe above blended with the white snow upon Mount Fuji, creating a sparkling effect to dazzle and leave an impression to strong for words.

Jakotsu sighed upon noting his male friend's distraction. He couldn't resist smacking his younger brother figure upside the head before beginning, "So… where have you been sneaking off to?"

"Anou…" Bankotsu flushed, and stuttered, "I… I… anou… I go for… walks… to try and find an answer… to my painfully beautiful question…" He trailed off, feeling the skin on his tanned neck burn red with humiliation. Jakotsu blinked.

"It's a start, I guess." He shrugged, then probed deeper. "Where to?"

"Anou… You know…" Bankotsu made a vague gesture with his hand, heart sinking slowly, "… around…"

"Be specific." Jakotsu's melodic voice sang out into the crisp winter air as he shivered, scooting closer to his friend. Bankotsu nearly leapt away, as though scorched. "SUGOI! JUNSEI! I've got it…" Jakotsu grinned slyly, coy as he went on innocently, "Ban-chan's in LOVE!" Under his breath he grumbled, "… with a woman."

"Not so loud!" He hissed, sneaking a peek at his slumbering fellow mercenaries, Ika Suikotsu and Misuto Renkotsu. "A-And I-I-I a-am n-n-n-not!" Bankotsu blushed a darker shade of crimson, averting his eyes. Jakotsu simply allowed the uncomfortable silence to last, all previous signs of anger erased. At last, Bankotsu murmured gently, "Is it that obvious? Am I fool?"

Jakotsu's eyes darkened as he recalled times of his youth, and his first love. "Iie. Never say that again." He ordered sternly, "Never say never."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?"

Jakotsu glared.

"You know what I mean."

"But I can't help wondering… what if she laughs at me, or thinks I'm an idiot? Or worse, if she rejects me and is disgusted?" Bankotsu's azure-green orbs glazed over as her thought pensively.

"Urusai! Just… urusai. You don't know what you're talking about. Love is…" He paused, searching for the right words. "…Love is all about doing stupid things. If you're too afraid to embarrass yourself for forever, then don't bother wasting your breath saying it's love."

He halted completely, and continued sullenly, "I made that mistake once. I won't let you do the same." Determination entered his eyes, before he shoved it away, tilting his head at his friend. "So, aniki." He sniffled. "Kami-sama, I'm coming down with a cold… One second…"

He stalked back inside the cave, emerging a moment or two later, two blankets wrapped around his shoulders, three more latched on his right arm. He separated two and threw them at Bankotsu, drawing the third into his lap, legs dangling over the outcrop's ledge. Two were white, one was pink, two others light blue, and one a blood red.

"Alright. So just before you go and spill out your fuzzy feelings, just so you know, this is pretty much a one-time deal, okay? I have a homosexual reputation to maintain, ne?" Bankotsu nodded solemnly. "Junsei! So… who's the lucky girl?"

"…" Bankotsu said nothing, simply watching the shifting bay miles away, still glinting in the glory of the night. "I… can't tell you…"

"Iie? Why not?"

"You'd get very angry."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ban-chan. You know I can't be angry with you. It's not like you have a crush on one of those evil witch women koinu has in his cult." He beckoned with his middle finger towards the smoking campsite little over six miles away, shaking his fist and reciting obscenities.

"…"

"Oh… no, no, no! You… you do, don't you?"

Bankotsu just nodded, head drooped between his shoulders, arms resting taut on either side of his crossed legs. Jakotsu sighed heavily. "Gomen nasai." Jakotsu shook off the apology, instead searching his eyes.

"Say her name for me, okay?"

"…"

"Onegaishimasu?"

"… Higurashi… Kagome-san…" There was an indescribably flicker of hope and life in his cobalt eyes as he recited her name.

'Chikuso… He really fell for her hard.' Jakotsu's heart sunk as his chest ached, thoughts again returning to his first love. "Oh… K… Kagome." He forced her name out with a grimace, attempting to smile pleasantly. "She's not… so… bad…"

Bankotsu inhaled slowly, holding his breath, before letting it out in a sudden release. "Yeah. She isn't." He knew what Jakotsu really thought about women, and appreciated the effort his friend put into liking his hopeless love.

"Well…" Suddenly Jakotsu perked up, beaming wildly. "I just remembered!"

"Nani?" Bankotsu asked, bewildered.

Jakotsu had that I-know-something-you-don't smirk doodled on his face with permanent marker. "Iie… not until you tell me why you love your little koishii. And then maybe not." He made a sarcastic soppy face, making kissing noises and simulating it all the while with his hands. "You know you want to…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Iie, Jakotsu. I'm not going to say—"

"You think she's gorgeous…!" Jakotsu began, creating a rhythm, bumping shoulders with his comrade every so often. It was a catchy beat, despite the teasing words that rose in volume. "You want to hug her…! You want to kiss her…! You think she's sexy…!"

"URUSAI!" Bankotsu shouted, fuming and an unbecoming shade of tomato red, "Fine, fine! I'll tell you! Just turn the sound effects OFF."

Jakotsu mock zipped his mouth closed, listening intently, snuggling into his soft rose-colored blanket.

"It all happened so long, long ago…"

Little did he know that somewhere, roughly six miles away, the very same tale was being related to yet another confidant…

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

"_Chikuso, I picked a beautiful day to forage…" Bankotsu mumbled under his breath, shivering feverishly, his breath fading into the white surroundings enveloping the Sengoku Jidai. He had already strung his beloved Banryuu across his back, long ago, and had now prioritized finding a haven as first. His thoughts turned to his three comrades. "They'll just have to wait. I'll be fine… If I can find a damn place to be fine inside…" He added the last part lightly, frustrated._

_The beginnings of a monumental blizzard had begun. Bits of swirling ice clattered into his sturdy armor, chunks of hail wedging themselves under his shoulder guard and inside his breastplate. He quaked as a particularly large pile of snow deposited itself down the back of his haori. _

_He had only managed to gather a few small rabbits, and was cross with the weather, blaming his lack of fortuitous game on it. "Stupid snow." He kicked a small gathering, not even scattering it, just soaking his frozen feet. He frowned, turning sharply to avoid a snow bank. _

_Unfortunately, he tripped, stumbled, and fell face first into his bane. Shaking himself off, he used a nearby mammoth-proportioned tree to help support his aching feet. "Why didn't I wear shoes?" He asked himself, the thought just occurring to him. _

_He shook it out of his head, instead focusing on getting out of the wet mass. "ARA!" He screamed, upon noticing a girl leaning against the Goshinboku with a basket in her lap, pack not too far away, just under his splayed hand. Calming his thumping heart and flushing with embarrassment at his uncharacteristic outburst, he observed her more fully._

"_Hnn… Inutrasha's wench." He considered his options carefully. "Well… if she dies here, that would benefit us. But, on the other hand, she would be an excellent bargain tool. Especially if I lure the half-breed into thinking I will return her… then kill her in front of his eyes…" A malicious smirk infected his features. "Hai, that sounds good."_

_He noticed her soft blue lips, and the clusters of snow on her luscious lashes. She was soaked from head to toe, covered in wet snow. Blinking, he muttered, "She's kind of pretty…" Smacking himself mentally, he reached out for her arm and tugged._

_Nothing._

"_Kuso, she's frozen to the tree… this is unbelievable!" _

'_I finally have a good opportunity, and it's stuck to a plant.' He twitched, unsheathing his massive oohoko and brandishing it with a flourish. "Fine with me. I'll just cut her arm off." Then another wave of pondering attacked. 'It looks like her wet fuku is glued, so then her back must be connected as well. I can't slice that off. Unless I don't want something to swap.'_

_Sighing, he continued his thought train. "Okay. So she's frozen. I'll just melt the ice." He hefted Banryuu into the air with one hand, and chanted, "Ryuurai-sen!" He aimed the attack to the side, so that as the storm clouds brewed around him, the crimson lightning would simply graze the edge of the Goshinboku. It did the trick._

_The snow was burned into oblivion, but he had left agonizing burns along her thigh and left arm. He just chuckled, shrugging carelessly. "Hnn, me and my bad aim." He lifted her by the waist, hefting her, her pack, her basket, and the dead rabbits over his shoulder. _

_After a mile or two it began to get uncomfortable. He stopped, rolling and cracking both shoulders, before slinging her over his back. That proved uncomfortable as well. He growled, and poked her. "JUNSEI! Kuso. She's out cold. The wench better not remember this…" He slung her across his chest, affixing her arms around his neck for support, as his arm curled around the backs of her knees. His free hand checked that his beloved oohoko was secure before moving behind her upper back. He looped the basket onto Banryuu's handle, placing the frozen rabbits inside too._

_Bankotsu trudged on. Secretly, he was glad for her annoyingly light mass and numbing cold. It kept him awake. _

_When the first rays of the moon peeped over the gathering of trees in Inuyasha no Mori, he smiled. It hadn't stopped snowing. Instead, he had spotted a dusty old fishing hut. It looked pathetic, and about to collapse, but it was better than nothing. He jogged over._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

"It sounds so… junsei." Jakotsu remarked coolly, wondering. "What if…" And, the usual saying set in motion, he became the tradition motor mouth Bankotsu was so familiar with.

"Oi, oh-mighty interrupter. Do you want me to keep talking or no?"

Jakotsu's slack jaw closed, cutting off his stream of babble. "Okay, okay. Keep gushing about your positively kawaii koishii, Ban-chan!"

"…" Bankotsu glared enigmatically. "Urusai, will you?" Jakotsu turned up his nose, huffing snidely.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_The cabin was breezy, full of odd gaps and holes. It didn't really matter, though, to Bankotsu and the unconscious girl. He set her down, and stretched his cramped muscles, before plopping down next to her to take stock of the hut. _

_It was cold. Almost as cold as the unsheltered outdoors, but not quite. "Maybe I should keep going…?" He thought out loud, his cobalt-green eyes scanning the shabby home. It seemed utterly abandoned, and had a perpetual layer of dust. There were a few holed blankets piled in one corner, along with a gaping window. The traditional tatami mats that covered the door and window were flapping wildly, brushing snow inside._

_Bankotsu forced his tired body up, tying down the reedy mats into their respective positions. It did little for the temperature, but at least some of the wind was kept at bay. He sniffled, rubbing his hands together quickly for a spark of warmth. He turned to the blankets, a loving twinkle entering his eyes as he strode over. _

_Lifting one or two up, and shaking the dust out, he was disappointed. There were little holes here and there. Some had mothballs. He wadded the useless ones up, and plugged up gaps in the doorway and window angrily._

_In the end, there were only three respectable blankets. He shrugged grouchily. However, they were long. One alone could wrap around his entire muscular frame, and touch the floor still. "Good enough." He snorted, and settled down, all three wrapped around him, before dozing off contentedly._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

"Nani?" Bankotsu asked, spotting the annoyed look on Jakotsu's features. His friend rolled his eyes.

"Great at sharing, aren't we?" He continued, "And exactly HOW does this make you like her? By freezing her solid?"

Bankotsu reddened slightly, embarrassed at his selfishness. "Yeah, well… Would you share?"

"Hell no."

"Point proven."

"I might."

"STOP BEING SO CONTRADICTORY!" Bankotsu shouted, growling.

"Look who's being sneaky and quiet now."

Bankotsu smacked himself upside the forehead, as his other two companions stirred wearily.

"What's going on?" Ika Suikotsu bit out, yawning and stretching. "Time for us to continue our migration?"

"IIE! Urusai, onegai? Go back to sleep!" Bankotsu snarled, beet red and hating all the attention.

"It's kind of late for that." Misuto Renkotsu remarked, still lying down, staring at the cavern's ceiling. "Actually, I change my mind. I don't want to know." He rolled over, facing the opposite wall. "Of course, now you undoubtedly will feel compelled to tell me despite my preference."

Bankotsu fumed. "Can I CONTINUE?"

Jakotsu searched his friend's face for a moment, before giving unappreciated input, "Will you share?" Bankotsu's face darkened, until it was blood red, before he exploded.

"URUSAI!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hai, now you've got them up." Jakotsu added resolutely.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

"URUSAI!"

Taijiya Sango glanced up, alert, from her splayed position near the warmth of the fire. Her eyes narrowed. Her two male companions, Houshi Miroku and Katai Inuyasha slumbered peacefully. "What, in Kami-sama's name, was that?" She sent a quick look in Higurashi Kagome's direction, her adoptive kitsune son still wide-awake in her lap. Kagome shrugged.

"Gomen nasai, San-chan… I'm just as clueless as you. It sounded like someone said… 'shut up', though…"

They both shrugged.

"Anyway, do you want me to continue?" After a definite reassuring nod on her taijiya sister-like friend's part, she added, "Remember. Not a single breath of this touches THEIR ears…" She motioned to the two snoring men. "Ahem, where was I?"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_The girl shivered, slowly coming around. Her intelligent azure orbs fluttered open, before sinking closed. "So… c-cold…" She shuddered a final time, before lapsing into her dreams again. However, the brief cry had been enough to awaken the nearby kanjoudakai. _

_Bankotsu's eyes flew open, and he glared. "That was a good dream too." He had been back… back when he was alive, in his gorgeous Shichinintai fortress, surrounded by extraordinary women. His chosen harem. He glared harder. "Arigatou, otome-ama."_

_She was unresponsive. He snorted, and was about to turn aside when he noticed the pallor of her skin. Her soft, inviting lips were tinged blue, and when he touched her shoulder it was like touching an ice maiden. He recoiled quickly. _

_He felt slightly guilty, as he noted the warm cocoon he built for himself. Then he overlapped his feelings, thinking out loud. "What good is a hostage if she's dead? Or an iceberg…" Sighing, he trudged over to her, plopping down a foot away. "There, happy?" He asked her unmoving figure. _

_His hard cobalt-green eyes softened slightly, as his charge visibly paled. "I guess not." He scooted closer. And closer… _

_He halted when they were an inch apart, wincing at the chill she sent out. Heat tendrils floated off of his body and were absorbed by her, and a small, tentative smile touched her lips. "… Oi, are you awake?" He shook her hastily, until her neck cracked nastily. _

"_Ara…! Anou…" He flushed completely, panicking. "Did I kill her?" He whispered cautiously, not daring to think of the 'what if' options._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

Jakotsu stared disbelieving, and opened his maw to taunt.

Bankotsu paused his narration, and spat out before his male consultant could comment further, "Just shut up, and listen, okay? It gets better. I know it sounds ugly…"

"You have no idea." Jakotsu finally settled on, wry in both tone and expression. Suikotsu eavesdropped with mild interest, while Renkotsu had immense fun covering his ears and watching the ceiling.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Bankotsu gulped. "I'm stronger than the average human… So…?" Biting his lip, he lifted his first two fingers, bringing them to the major vein on the side of her neck. He nearly collapsed with relief._

'_She's alive…' He thought to himself, 'But she's weak. She was to begin with.' After propping her up, he checked that her fuku was decent, and sighed. _

_He closed the final inch, until they sat, shoulder to shoulder. _

"_This is like a monument." He mumbled. "Cold and stony."_

_Still not feeling like sharing, her proceeded to stare at his catch, and think of ways to tease his rival. The icy air increased from next to him, penetrating the blanket. "Chikuso, what's wrong with the wretch now?" He reached over, feeling her forehead._

_It was infernal. He gaped, too shocked to feel his fingers tingle unpleasantly. "I might as well dig myself another grave…" He said solemnly, rolling his eyes and cringing as he shifted the top blanket over her shoulders, eventually giving her the entire material's length._

_A moment later, the second followed. He kept the third._

_But it didn't help. The temperature adjusted, and dropped again. The room was frigid. "You… you…" He growled, the miko locked in his gaze, a sadistic glint in his eye. "I'll slaughter you, when I finish 'negotiations'…" He rolled off into a tangent, before resetting his focus._

_How to keep her alive?_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

"That's so obvious, aniki-baka!" Jakotsu cried, "All you have to do is—"

"Don't ruin the story." Suikotsu cut him off gently. "It is so delightful to watch the colors dance across aniki's face…"

By this time Renkotsu had switched back to resting on his back, hands clutching at his unwilling ears. "Not… listening…"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Bankotsu blushed, as the answer arrived. "Ara… I think not." He chided himself. "I'm not that depraved of warmth…" Then he groaned. "But SHE is."_

_He remembered Suikotsu telling him of this… hippo-what's-it._

_Nerdia?_

"_Yeah, that's it. Hipponerdia." He congratulated himself before pondering some more. It occurred when too much exposure to cold happened, or something like that. The wretch looked cold. She had luminescent blue lips. That had to be it._

_The only way to help get rid of it… "Something about body heat." He flushed a nice tomato red. "Anou… I really don't want to do this," He explained to her limp form, "but I've got to keep you alive now, so I can eliminate you later. If that makes sense…?" _

_And so he inched over, trying not to listen to his sharp instincts, which were telling him to run the other way, and scoot away from the blinding numbness. His callused palms brushed her skin, and a jolt of electricity went through him. He backed away. "Fine, if her stupid miko ki wants to let her die, great. Beautiful." He amended, "This is bad, ne? My notions won't work without this woman." He inhaled and exhaled the glacial air slowly for the next few moments._

"_Kuso."_

_He sighed, and deftly untied the elaborate knot in the red kerchief on her wet fuku, before shaking it out and folding it. After setting it aside, he flickered about nervously for a moment, before adrenaline and determination kicked in. "I'm a ruthless kanjoudakai, and I'm afraid of a knocked-out wench?" _

_That did it._

_He eased the fuku's blouse over her head gently, eyes closed. For a moment he stared. 'What… is that?' And then he blushed wildly before nearly slamming the blanket over her indecent breasts, weird thingumy and all. He paused, folding and setting the white blouse aside as well. And then the finishing piece of resistance… the skirt. He quickly slid it over her hips, its many forest green pleats swaying. There was another foreign piece of fabric… He tried to ignore it, bundling her in a blanket. _

_He shivered, and moved to stare at her toned thigh, exposed despite the fabric. There were burns, as well as on her arm. 'Mine…' He thought groggily. He tore off one of his haori's sleeves, and tried his best to recall Suikotsu's lessons on cleaning a wound. When he was done, he searched through the basket, finding the one herb he did know. He pressed it on the wound, tying the sleeve tightly around it. He repeated the process on her other arm, using her fuku's sleeve selfishly._

_All said and done, he slumped, relieved. He cradled the girl in a blanket._

_A thought popped inside his mind. 'If I double the heat, then maybe she'll get over this hipponerdia faster!' He cautiously slipped off his swirled blue-purple and white kanjoudakai armor and set aside his beloved halberd. Inhaling sharply as the cold air immediately clutched at his haori, he grit his teeth and hurried the rest of the way, hakamas hitting the floor with a quiet thrum. Derived of everything except a fundoshi, he shivered, and pulled his remaining blanket around him._

"_Kami-sama, this better work."_

_And so he sat._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

"You're doing it all WRONG!" Jakotsu reprimanded, frustrated. "You're supposed to get all 'jiggy with it'!" He wiggled his fingers to serve as quotation marks, along with his eyebrows. A sparkly sadistic glint entered his eyes as he noted Bankotsu's averted gaze.

His friend had begun to fidget and blush.

Jakotsu sent him a knowing stare. "Oh… so you've never…" He smiled dryly. "Kami-sama, I thought you were such a stud too, what with all those nasty women sitting near you in the banquet halls." A small smirk inched its way onto Renkotsu's face, while Suikotsu just nodded warily.

Bankotsu mumbled something incoherently, before clearing his throat and continuing his story.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Four minutes later, with no apparent improvement, Bankotsu sighed. 'Why is Kami-sama so petty?' He shifted slightly closer, awkward because of his propped-up-against-the-wall cross-legged position. The girl shivered and moved closer to him. He blinked, looking at the new addition to his side, before shrugging and tugging the blanket from her clutching fist. "Get off me, wench."_

_He tried to ignore her._

'_Heartless…_

'_Kanjoudakai… will you even care?_

'_Stony heart…_

'_Capable of love?'_

_The inner voice had begun its horrid taunting. He lifted his head from the cool wall, letting it hang suspended in midair. Then he let go of the tension, giving himself both a wake-up call and a sizeable bruise. His conscience died down._

'_Capable of love…?' It echoed suddenly, again. _

_Another six minutes brought only tension and sleeplessness for the kanjoudakai. "Great. Just great. That stupid little conscience freak is keeping me up."_

'_What happened… to the emotions? Did they 'vanish' too, oohoko boy? Or did you and your Banryuu murder them?'_

"_SHUT UP!"_

'_Will you sit by and watch as she dies?'_

"…" _A resolute look passed over Bankotsu's features. "Fine. I'll keep her alive. Just to prove you wrong. So… what do I do?" Uncomfortable silence ensued. 'I doubt what Jakotsu does on a daily basis is the answer.'_

_Self-consciously, he inched closer, and before he realized what he had done, she was sitting between legs. He hated to admit it, but his minor enemy had beauty going for her. Her soft curves melded well against his sculpted muscles, filling the V-like space left by his open legs nicely. "Anou… what next?" He thought for a moment, before curling the blanket edges around them. The blanket separating their bodies was still in place._

_He blinked._

_She was wearing… what WAS she wearing? They covered her feet, completely, and were pure white. He reluctantly poked one. Her foot twitched, and he was surprised to find they were soft and squishy. Fascinated, he observed it curiously, pausing to check back on it every twenty seconds, to see if they vanished._

_They didn't._

_But that was before he saw a kawaii chibi black cat on the ankles. "What… is that? It's so… so…" He forced himself to look away. "Unnatural."_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Bankotsu's eyes flew open, and were met with the frenzied blizzard air. 'Ara... so it isn't over.' He checked down upon the girl in his lap. She was still relaxed and unconscious. Before his inner voice could begin to slap him around, he murmured, "She looks a little warmer."_

_It was mid morning. There was still no sign of the blizzard letting up. "I think I'll die of boredom. Anytime now." Bankotsu moaned, softly, so as not to wake his new temporary before-I-kill-you ward._

"_Wait—why do I CARE?" _

_He rolled his eyes, before stretching like a tomcat, and doing some deep breathing exercises. "I need my repressed hostility activity time, you know," He explained to her quietly, when she rolled over and pulled the blanket almost entirely off of him. "So just… (tug) give… (yank) me… (rip) THAT!" He stared dismally at his shelter. _

_It was torn cleanly in two. The miko smiled contentedly, flipping positions to gather the rest of the blankets to her._

_He simmered inside, his blood boiling. _

"_Anti-stress… must do anti-stress…" He turned away, tying the shred of fabric around his shoulders, forming a crass tunic. _

_After his morning routines, he sighed discontentedly. He was cold. He was hungry. He was thirsty. He seriously wanted to slaughter the other occupant of the cabin. But most importantly, nature was beckoning him. After donning his haori, hakamas, and armor, he departed, in favor of freezing outside. _

_Five minutes later, a good half-mile or two… _

_Once all was said and done, he trudged back, feeling his way in the blinding snow. _

_He stepped into the drafty cabin, shaking snow adamantly from his long, silky braid. He froze, rubbing his eyes._

_The wretch…_

_WAS GONE?_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

Renkotsu propped himself up on his elbow, hand supporting his head, green bandana crumpling on one side. "And then…?" He asked slowly, mesmerized by his friend's strange tale.

"I thought you didn't want to hear."

"I don't." Bankotsu face-faulted. "I'm storing it away for later uses… of… tormenting you with your failure with the fairer gender."

"Sure. Whatever." Bankotsu was back on track, coughing and sipping a bowl of water, refusing to drink his sake. 'I want to stay sober for this...' He thought silently, leaving it unspoken, a glisten of affection in his eyes.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Higurashi Kagome, seventeen-year-old miko from the future, smiled and yawned in her sleep, rolling over. A serene look blanketed her face, her long tresses pooling around her on the dusty floor. She was one hundred percent unaware of the worried kanjoudakai only feet away from her. She smiled again, sighing happily and rolling over in her dreams._

_Bankotsu detected a sigh, and not daring to hope, checked the small nook to the immediate left of the door-of-old. His thumping heart calmed. She was there, asleep and grinning._

"_Kuso, you had me going for a minute, then." He shook his fist at her grumpily, aware she couldn't sense him through her darkness. He frowned, before taking her pulse. It was a little sluggish, but stronger than before. "So, that schizophrenic doctor was right." He wondered what to do for moment, standing, rubbing his forearm with a hand. "Ara…"_

_Then he remembered. "Oh… those rabbits. I could… cook them. And there's no lack of snow." Sighing loudly, he wished he had brought a pot with them. Or at least brought firewood back from his trip. "I'll just make the best out of it." _

_He settled down, pulling the miko's basket and pack towards him. He checked the pack first, rummaging, not respecting her privacy at all. "Oi, what's this little beauty?" He lifted the little book. It was black, with a small yellow daisy on the cover. He peered at it with curious orbs, before flipping it open._

_Every now and then, his tongue grazed his thumb with moisture to aid in turning a page or two._

_He cleared his throat. _

'_Konnichiwa. This is Higurashi Kagome-san's very own PERSONAL notebook. Souta-baka (or any other male intruder)… if you're reading this (undoubtedly you will)… Just know that you'll be dying of a cruel and unusual punishment in the near future.'_

_Bankotsu steeled himself. 'So what? It's just a notepad… what is a 'notepad' anyway? Who's Souta?' He kept himself occupied by pouring over her words. There was an extraordinary tale, written in equally beautiful kanji. He squinted, observing the gorgeous lettering further, before continuing to decipher it._

'_November twenty-third. Feudal Japan; near Mt. Fuji._

'_Miroku-sen says a storm is approaching. I'm not sure whether I can trust his opinion, however, since nearly everything he says is elaborated. It's basically his entire existence. Anyhow, Inuyasha-sen agrees. He says the east winds are stirring._

'_I think I can put a little more faith into that. His hanyou nose is extremely sensitive. So are those kawaii inu ears of his ( bubbly smile). Well… Nothing much really happened today, besides discovering a false lead for the shards. Kouga-sen paid us all a visit. Inuyasha was fuming! (I think… I hope he was jealous!)_

'_But… I suppose that's unfair of me. I couldn't expect that from him… (sad sigh) I'm a shadow of his koishii. Kikyou…'_

_Bankotsu grumbled. "Just female hormones, I guess. Nothing of substance." He was about to drop the book onto the dusty floor beside him when a single page fluttered to the floor. It was beaten to a pulp, crumpled everywhere. It looked like it had looked death in the eye. It had been smoothed as best as possible._

_But it was to no avail. There were teardrops spattered everywhere, as well as a few good water stains. At the bottom, there was a name. Written in blood. _

_He studied it intensely._

'_I heard something I shouldn't be proud of. Inuyasha and Kikyou were talking, talking and he marked her demonically. They mated._

_I shouldn't write it. It's none of my business, after all. I can't help it… I really do love Inuyasha. So much. I want him to be happy… even if that means he decides his allegiance is to Kikyou. _

'_I can't influence him. It's his choice._

'_But my dark side grows restless. I'm not always perfect and pure. Rarely, now that I consider it. I never mention it._

'_Sango knows. I think Miroku suspects. But Inuyasha doesn't…_

'_I lust for blood, Kikyou's specifically. I have so much anger… all those times I see them together. The way I AM Kikyou to him. It builds… and builds…_

'_And when the dam breaks… which I wish that it never, ever shall…_

'_I pity them all._

'_If I forget my place, may this remind me._

'_I forever pledge… _

'_To never speak of this matter again. If Inuyasha chooses Kikyou… so be it. And if vengeance is enacted on my behalf… may I join the realm of the souls._

'—_Higurashi Kagome, forevermore bound…' _

_Bankotsu paused at the end of the paper, before silently folding it back into its neat shape, tucking it back into the book._

'_So… the miko has a dark side too.'_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Night dawned, and with a severely grumbling stomach and a lack of luck, Bankotsu stripped once more to his fundoshi, crouching down into the nook. It was surprisingly warm. He blinked in confusion, at last deciding to stay put. Once more, his legs opened in a V shape, girl placed between. Then he changed his mind._

_He was going to experiment with a new philosophy. _

_If a blanket between them kept heat mutual and nice… then without the blanket would make things at a cozy, quick-to-rise temperature. 'It would do the wench good.' He thought firmly, sliding the blanket wrapped around her off._

_It was embarrassing. He had never made love before, so even contact was foreign to him. He carefully spread a blanket out on the cord, hard floor. Lying down on one side, he gently lifted her, placing her next to him. He took the second blanket, covering them both. He spared an irked glance at the torn ones, before wadding them up as pillows. _

_Slowly, he encased the girl in a loose embrace, cautious all the while. His strong arms encircled her waist, sending tendrils of heat coiling towards her. He quivered slightly at their close proximity, and at the steely temperature of her skin. Her pulse was steadying, repetitive, and soothing. The sound filled his ears with a velvety volume._

_Soon he slipped into a dark slumber._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_The days slowly merged. He wasn't sure how to cook or wash clothes, and he knew enough from his personality-disordered doctor to not eat raw meat. It helped that he considered it vulgar. And so he waited out the hunger, and the storm. Neither showed signs of relenting quickly. But he did remember to change and cleanse the wounds of the girl, although it was to no benefit of him._

_Eventually what was alien to him became normal, even expected. The girl's presence by his side felt nice. It was the only solid thing that would always be there._

_By the end of the fifth day he was beginning to find it hard to move away from his makeshift palette, and ward. His breathing was harder than he remembered, and convulsions racked his stomach. It was all he could do to sit there uncomfortably, the only warmth and comfort coming from the seemingly comatose miko. "C…Chikuso… wake up… damn it!" He whispered hoarsely. _

_He distinctly remembered Suikotsu saying that a person starved after a week or so without food. Faster if there was no water._

_It was approaching a week. But he still could eat snow. Until he was too weak to drag himself outside. _

_Which came sooner than expected._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_He recalled it exactly. The moment when she awoke; the seventh morning. The storm had at last showed signs of lightening up, and he expected her friends to start searching. He knew, because there was a gentle stirring at his side. Then she tensed, sensing her lack of clothing. And then… she screamed furiously, riveting and leaving quite the impression on his face. A crimson handprint._

_She didn't seem to notice that he didn't respond, just watched with lackluster blue-green eyes. Her own were fiery and lively. She didn't know about the elapse of time. "H-How dare you?" She shouted coarsely, unused to speaking. Then she remembered her state, and scrunched the blanket around her body. "LOOK AWAY!" She blushed, muttering, "Hentai kanjoudakai." _

_Then she seemed to notice that he did nothing but watch her meekly. "What's wrong with you?" She asked slowly, as if she was more afraid than ever. 'Is this a sick idea of a joke? Is he trying to lie?' He opened his cracked lips. Only a small trickle of ruby liquid poured forth._

_His eyes were glassy._

"_Oh… Oh, Kami-sama!" She exclaimed, a hand flying to her mouth to express her horror._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

Taijiya Sango's breath left her lungs, and her intellect failed her. "W… What did you do?" Kagome blushed prettily, before smiling softly.

"I didn't know what happened at first. And I didn't want to make a false accusation. But… I really didn't know what to think." She blushed darker, adding in a murmur, "I couldn't help notice…"

"Notice what?" Sango asked dryly, suspicious.

"Anou… It's nothing. Nothing…" She sighed. "Okay, fine. NEVER repeat this, onegai?"

"Hai." Sango agreed solemnly.

"… I thought he was handsome."

Sango went through an obvious struggle for a moment. And then she gave up horribly, smiling and laughing heartily.

"HEY!"

"G-Gomen nasai…! Your expression was so kawaii! You looked so determined, K-chan! Ahem… so, continue, onegai?" Kagome stuck out her tongue childishly, making a contorted face. "Onegaishimasu? For San-chan?"

"Well… because you asked so nicely."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_After dressing in tense silence, Kagome departed, holding her nose as she hefted the decaying rabbits at arm's length. Once free from her confined shelter, she walked clumsily for a half mile. Then she gritted her teeth and wound up, hurling them as far as she could. She departed from the scene, feeling bad for the waste._

_Eventually she returned to the fishing hut, empty handed, but relieved and happy for the fresh air. Her fuku was dirty and crumpled, despite being neatly folded. Upon returning, she noted the little black book lying close to her chaotic yellow backpack. She frowned, hands on her hips._

_She should have been angry._

_But it must have been so frustrating, to have been left inside for days. She assumed that's what had happened, anyway._

_Sighing, she noted Bankotsu's not-so fresh haori and hakamas in another corner. She walked over, wobbling a little. "Get the hell… away… from them!" Bankotsu's voice wavered pathetically._

"_I'm not going to loot you." Kagome told him firmly, glancing over her shoulder. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to help you, and nothing you say will change that."_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

Jakotsu whistled his approval, and Renkotsu even seemed interested. "Sugoi, that's loyalty. She hates your guts too."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Suikotsu contributed. "She is not the type to do so."

"What does a schizophrenic maniac like you know about love?" Jakotsu scoffed, pouting boyishly.

"Many things..." Suikotsu said softly, "Many, many things…"

"Urusai. I'm listening to a story here." Renkotsu grumbled, leaning closer to the two perched on the ledge. "Nani? Aren't you going to continue, aniki?"

"Ara… hai. I guess so."

"HAI! IT'S GROUP MALE BONDING TIME!" Jakotsu cheered.

"Never… ever… say that again." Renkotsu thundered, shying away from the hyper mercenary. "It's really creepy."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Bankotsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why… would you… help me?"_

"_Because I can." Kagome replied resolutely, stalking off with his dirty set of clothes in the basket, fundoshi included after coaxing, herbs dumped into her pack. Half an hour later, she returned, fresh snow in her hair, and a tentative smile upon her face. There was "How are you?"_

"_Horrid."_

"_Don't worry. You won't be that way for long." Kagome's smile faded slowly, as she stepped outside, in full view of Bankotsu, just in case, to wring out the clothes. Her lightly callused hands worked efficiently and quickly, squeezing with precision. In hardly any time at all, she was finished._

_She glanced back to him. "Warm clothes would do you good." She decided, before tying the tatami mat down completely. She strode over to her pack, the assassin's eyes tracing her every move, wary of deception. He was vulnerable._

"_What?" Kagome demanded, at his lingering gaze. Slowly she whispered dismally, "You think I'm going to kill you, don't you?" He said nothing to defend himself, and she was certain it was true. "That's why—" She cut herself off, shaking her head and turning back to her pack._

_After digging and spreading it all out on the floor, she found what she wanted._

"_Praise Kami-sama! Battery-powered hairdryer!" She hummed softly to herself as she sprayed his clothes with it until all moisture was gone. She blushed, handing his the fundoshi before averting her eyes. A moment later, she passed him the rest of his clothes, helping him dress meekly._

"_Gomen nasai, I'm not a hunter." She apologized, grabbing hold of her bow, chewing on an herb. "But this will help you gain strength, okay? So eat it." She placed it in his mouth, helping him work his jaw around to swallow. "Good. Wait here."_

'_As if I have a choice.' Bankotsu snarled mentally._

_A good deal of time later, she entered again, panting, winded. "Got one! And I found a hot spring."_

'_ONE?' Bankotsu's mind screamed._

_She held up her prize, a scrawny snow pigeon. Bankotsu watched, stunned as she created a fire easily with a bow and a stick, just outside the hut, using a few twigs. She entered, wordlessly handing him the bird. "I'm not hungry." She lied, instead munching on the herbs feverishly. He knew she lied._

'_I wouldn't have done that.' He noted, 'She's hungry. But that's her error.'_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_The next morning, after sleeping with separate blankets, the miko left, taking her bag with her. For a moment, Bankotsu panicked. 'Is she going to leave me here to die?' He pondered, confused and pensive._

_Meanwhile, at the hot spring Kagome had stumbled across previously, the said girl sighed happily and submerged herself completely. "It feels like heaven!" After soaking, she finally lathered her hair in silky cherry blossom shampoo, rinsing well. After another lapse of time spent floating, she introduced de-tangling conditioner, scented in a warm vanilla tone. _

_She sighed. It wasn't fair to leave Bankotsu alone like this. Grudgingly, she cleansed the rest of her body with rose petal soap repeatedly, before rinsing once more and exiting with her now-clean fuku._

_Bankotsu had been waiting for hours. 'I guess she really did leave.' He stared at the ceiling._

_All of a sudden, the tatami mat snapped up, and a bubbly girl popped through, a rabbit in tow. "Konnichiwa, Bankotsu-sama!"_

"_N-Nani?"_

"_Gomen nasai, for taking so long! I took a bath." She added the last sentence, although it was unnecessary. Bankotsu felt the urge to add something spiteful._

"_Oh… I guess… it wasn't your pathetic… hunting skills… after all."_

"_Iie. It wasn't really." She sat down next to him, stretching. "No offense, but you really need a bath too." Her nose wrinkled slightly as she said this, as she leaned down. "Unless you usually smell like this…"_

_Bankotsu glared. "I… I don't. And… urusai. We're… going to die… anyway!"_

"_Okay then!" She put her hands up in defense, smiling sheepishly. "Gomen."_

_He noticed something. 'She only said 'gomen'. No 'gomen nasai'. Does this mean she's comfortable around me? Or didn't take me seriously?' He didn't mention it, instead asking, "Oi, wench… What's for… lunch…?"_

_Kagome loomed before him suddenly. "It's not wench, oohoko boy. I have a name."_

"_Really. I… didn't… know." Bankotsu remarked sarcastically. "Isn't it… Kikyou?" He knew that was low. He'd stooped to reading her 'notepad', and it mentioned something about this 'Kikyou' person. And it wasn't happy._

_The previous, bantering, sort-of-happy mood dissipated like one of Miroku's famous 'dark cloud' schemes. _

"_It's Higurashi Kagome." She said, tone undecipherable, steely. "Never… never call me that again." Her eyes were shadowed with her charming bangs, grin broken. "Ever." She whispered._

_Bankotsu rolled his eyes, oblivious to the harsh effect his name-calling had on her. "Yeah, great. Peachy... What's for… lunch?" _

"_Say, Bankotsu-sama?" She seemed to grow slightly more outgoing once more. _

"…_Hnn?"_

"_Have you ever tried Ramen?"_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_By the end of the ninth day, a comfortable, luxurious silence had fallen between them. The storm's last swirls had abated, and they had both matured in retrospect of each other. This would be the last night spent here. Then they would go their separate ways, pretending nothing had ever occurred._

_It was so simple, that is was ingenious. _

_They had both paid their debts. He had gained his health and strength gain, and she was still alive. _

_The saying 'help me help you' had been fulfilled. _

_They sat quietly outside, amid the last twinkles of snowflakes, calmly sipping the last of the chicken-flavored ramen broth. "Arigatou." Bankotsu coughed, before slinking down further, arms across his chest. He noticed the snowflakes gathering on his buttock-length braid, and in her silky obsidian-cobalt tresses._

_He reached over absentmindedly, running a lock through his rough fingers. Kagome blushed. "You're welcome." And then, "Why did you decide to let me go?"_

"_I… I'm not sure." He had lied. He knew why. She wouldn't believe him. But this was his last chance to ask her something. "I have a favor to ask of you." _

"_Hai?" Kagome asked, eyes sparkling in the ashen twilight. She sunlight caught onto her features, giving her an ethereal beauty._

"_I would…" He began, nerves plunging him into weakness. He started anew. "I… I would appreciate it… if you spent the night… with me, like before…" Bankotsu murmured, feeling abashed as she said nothing. "I… just get so lonely… I miss you." He sported a healthy flush._

_A slow sigh emitted from her. "I… I guess… I suppose that would be fine." She nodded reluctantly, tacking onto her statement. "Since it's our last time seeing each other without being… ara, you know. Enemies." _

_They flushed together, perfectly in sync. "But, onegai, can I watch the sunset?" _

"_Hai, miko." Bankotsu smiled, relieved. "Arigatou…" He whispered, reaching over again to draw her closer, arm resting lightly around her waist. Their shoulders met without hesitance, and he inhaled sharply. His hand found hers, and their fingers entwined lazily. "Arigatou, Kagome." She flashed a startled, but beautiful, brilliant smile his way, a surprised reward for using her name so casually. _

_And they waited, watching the sun set in all its glory._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

"Sugoi…" Sango breathed, amazed. "K-chan… I had no idea… Bankotsu seems so heartless…" She shook her head. "Don't mind me. I'm just so shocked." Shyly, she asked, "Is there more to the story?" Her sister-figure nodded gently, unable to stare at anything but the lush full moon. "Onegai, continue!" Kagome blushed lightly, looking sad, before clearing her throat and speaking.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

Jakotsu smiled, hands clasped. "Oh… it's so wonderful!"

Bankotsu seemed daunted, saying nothing. A pensive, despondent look was prominent on his face.

"W-What's wrong?"

"I… I screwed it all up."

Suikotsu and Renkotsu observed quietly, thinking. 'What is he talking about?'

"No, no! It was…" Jakotsu muttered, flashing a reassuring grin towards his leader. "It was splendid!"

"Iie… I wish it were. The tale isn't over yet."

"I-It isn't?"

"No. Not at all."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Bankotsu's eyes fluttered open, as his temporary companion's supple fingers trailed through his hair. "I envy you…" Kagome spoke nonchalantly. "Your hair is so pretty." Bankotsu twitched._

"_A man is NEVER pretty!" He exclaimed, cobalt-green eyes narrowed. _

"_I never said so. I just said your hair was." Her hand slid through his locks, before she playfully reached down and tugged his braid. "OW!" His hands flew to his scalp, clutching at it. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "What was that for?"_

"_Nothing. I just felt like it." In her fingers, she was twirling his white tie. _

'_Great. Now she'll start to obsess about it.'_

"_You know…" _

'_Here it comes…'_

_Kagome's fingers ran through his hair, raking gentle, soothing lines down from his scalp, freeing the tresses from their confining braid. "I've always wanted to ask you something."_

"_Hnn?"_

"_You should leave your hair down sometime."_

"_NO! I'm not a girl!" Kagome rolled her eyes._

"_So? But… How DO you get your hair so soft?" She moved in closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Bankotsu shied away, stifling a laugh. He saw her crushed look._

"_I'm ticklish there. So watch it." He mumbled, before allowing her to smile again, slender fingers once more seeking out his hair. She laughed melodically as a rumble grew from inside his chest._

"_Are you PURRING?" She asked incredulously, dubious of herself._

"_Maybe!" He choked down his laughter, lunging at her to tickle her sides. After all the chortling died down, they both sighed. "We'd better get off to bed." Bankotsu's face turned pink. 'That came out wrong.'_

"… _Okay."_

_Slowly the two clambered inside, before Bankotsu laid down on his side, elbow propping his head up. "Come on." He helped her down, before she settled close to his chest, seeking his warmth. A small smile graced her face. His free arm tightened its grip on her waist possessively as she moved slightly to reach for the blanket. They sighed contentedly, settling down, clothes on._

"_Well, see you tomorrow."_

"_Hai."_

_And so it was quiet._

_Then Kagome spoke softly._

"_Do you think we'll ever see each other again? You know… as friends?" _

'_Or more.' She added inside calmly, knowing the full reality of her wishes. She'd gotten attached to the semi-pessimistic kanjoudakai._

_Bankotsu chose not to answer, evening his breathing out, pretending to sleep._

_He didn't know what to say. _

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Morning sunlight crept over the tips of the trees, and Bankotsu sat in silence on his back, unwilling to move. It was the day of separation. He knew it was coming. He had dreaded it. _

_He found himself in a compromising position. Her hair was splayed about, tangled in his loose hair too, and she was halfway onto his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. He had lied. He wasn't ticklish. He just was unsure about her touch, and the spark of electricity it produced._

_Her soft contours melded into his angular ones, creating such a sensation. He smiled, picking a strand of her silky hair from his face. She was on her side, one arm thrown carelessly over him, a gentle barrier keeping him from moving. _

_He sighed sadly. Truth be told, he had gotten used to having the spunky miko around._

"_Kagome…"_

"_What?" The said girl mumbled, still asleep, a cute pout forming. Her lashes were ample, but didn't take over her face with their dark beauty, he noticed. And then he shook the thought off. _

'_NANI? Does she talk when she sleeps? Or is she awake?' He wanted to shake her shoulder to see, but hesitated. 'She looks so serene.'_

"_Are you glad the snow is gone?" He whispered into her ear, to see if the feat would be repeated._

"_Hai. It's so nice to see the sun again."_

_It was. "So… are you thinking of going back to your comrades?" He added for good measure, "I am."_

"_And so am I. I miss Shippou and Sango. Even Miroku."_

_Bankotsu was surprised. "No Inutrasha?"_

_The peaceful girl hesitated for a split second or two. "Yes Inuyasha." Bankotsu fumed. 'She's too damn loyal.'_

"_Do you…" He began again, "Will you miss me?"_

"…" _The girl looked so conflicting, like she wanted to say one thing but it wasn't the right thing. _

'_Sugoi, she's complicated. Even in her sleep.'_

"_I… I…" she began, her lips parting._

"_Yes?" Bankotsu leaned closer, anxious to hear._

"_I…" She took a deep breath, and suddenly the bright azure orbs flew open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

'_Kuso. She woke up. Looks like I'll never get to know.'_

_Kagome's voice was very shrill, and he retreated quickly. "Don't look at me, wench. You're the one who used me as a pillow." He sneered slightly, to cover up his embarrassment. Big mistake._

_Her lower lip trembled. 'He hasn't called me a wench in a long time… I wonder what's wrong.' She didn't meet his concerned gaze._

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

_Apparently. For the rest of the morning, neither spoke to the other._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

_Bankotsu rolled his shoulders, wincing as they cracked and groaned. Kagome was stretching, yawning, and making something delicious. The smell wafted towards Bankotsu. He began drooling. "You can have some, if you like." Kagome said quietly, handing him a helping. _

_He blinked._

_It was packed in a picnic basket, and when he opened it, a variety of arrangements and delicacies greeted him. "Where did you get this?"_

"_I made it." She said softly, not meeting his searching blue eyes, still._

"_Arigatou…" He leaned over, mentally in anguish as she flinched. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and turned back to the basket. "I think I'll save it for lunch, ne?"_

"_If you like." She seemed so lifeless now._

'_Kagome… I'm sorry… really.' He wished it were so simple as to say those words. But it wasn't. She stood abruptly, brushing debris off of her cleaned, crisp fuku._

"_I should leave." She hefted the mammoth yellow bag over her shoulder, staggering under its weight._

"_WAIT!" Bankotsu shouted, unsure of where this was going. She paused, looking back at him. 'I can make amends!' _

"_Hai, Bankotsu-sama?"_

"_I… I know how much you like my hair, so…" Kagome watched him, confused. "Would you like to brush it?" Somehow that seemed like the golden thing to say. Her eyes glittered, and she smiled again joyfully. _

"_YES!" Zooming over, a modern brush already in hand, she began to stroke the tangled ends. A while later, she was at the scalp, making soothing strokes downward. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling genuinely. She deftly separated and braided his hair into a semi-loose queue, before patting him on the shoulder, grinning. When she had finished, his eyes opened, and he motioned for her to sit down in front of him. _

_She did so, and he brushed her hair in return. He swiveled her around, so she was facing him, and he proceeded to plait her hair into an over-the-shoulder braid. It looked elegant on her, he had to admit._

"_There." He said, leaning forward, and planting a kiss on her forehead. They both flushed tomato red, looking away, finding the ceilings interesting. _

_Kagome cleared her throat. "Ara… I really should be leaving." This time, her demeanor wasn't sad. It was yearning, and slightly more cheerful. She shouldered her pack once more, basket of withered herbs in hand. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks as she neared the bend in the river. _

_Her lithe form quivered for a moment, indecisive. _

'_What's wrong?' Bankotsu had begun to worry, as she didn't move._

"_Are you okay?" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth._

_At last she had made up her mind. "It's now or never." She told herself, and Bankotsu just heard them faintly._

"_Huh?"_

_Her yellow bag slipped from her shoulder into the dirt and the basket toppled from her hand. She turned slowly, her translucent orbs misty with wet tears, lashes fused together. She took off at a sprint, feet pounding the earth. Suddenly the answer dawned on him. She was jogging back to him._

'_She's… she's running… to me?'_

_She launched herself forward, into his chest, knocking the wind from his system with a whoosh. But it didn't matter. He cradled her close, cherishing the feeling. Her tears were soaking his haori, but he didn't care. He smoothed her braid out, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh of her back._

"_It'll be okay." He mumbled over and over. "I know the river looks scary… it's okay… it… ah, it freaks me out too."_

"_You… big… idiot!" She murmured through his toned chest, squeezing him tighter._

_At last she deemed it safe to removed her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy, but other than that and the tearstains there was no indication of her breakdown. "I… I had a thought there… I couldn't help it. It just… scared me."_

"_What was it?"_

"_I… I thought of everything… the blizzard, you, hypothermia…"_

'_So that's what it's called.' Bankotsu had a stray thought, before tuning in again._

"_And… so I just knew."_

"_Knew what?"_

"_That this was goodbye…?"_

_Bankotsu frowned. That was the sore subject. His newest developments in feelings didn't help one bit. He knew… he could tell that he was beginning to fall in love. He couldn't have that. _

_Besides…_

_They could never be._

"_Yeah. It is." He said coldly, dropping his embrace, before striding off, fetching Banryuu. He didn't look back to see her reaction. _

_It would hurt too much. _

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(A/N: I'm foregoing my usual blah in order to finish my formatting mess. And so, be grateful, eh? Be warned. Everything you need… will be in the second part to this one-shot-turned-two-shot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ja ne,

o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o

And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and Sess-san.


	2. Part II

**o.O.o.O**

**Flowers for Love…**

**Bankotsu x Kagome biased one-shot. It's about time to polish my pathetic one-shot skills, ne?**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**He couldn't bring himself to say it...Why is it that the fact that no one has given her flowers before makes it all so damn hard? She could never love him… but then he remembered. 'Never say never.' Bankotsu x Kagome bias. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and do not claim to. However, everything else, AKA: the writing, plot, et cetera, IS MINE, and won't be changing ownership anytime within the next millennia._

(A/N: I decided that the original piece was too long to be a one-shot. So I've split it into two pieces. The first is twenty pages long, and this is nine. (Total WORK amount? Twenty-nine pages. Aren't I great at math (cough sarcasm cough)?) Anyhow, I hope you like my evil moment of leaving you there at the first part.

(Just in case you didn't realize it… I WAS planning for my readers to get an enormous one-shot. Evil dark wanted me to. Lucky for you I have a nice side, too.

(So, presenting, the second part to Flowers for Love….)

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Flowers for Love…**

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"That's it?" Sango asked, heartbroken for her friend. "That's all?"

"Yeah…"

"And to think! You still… you still… l-l-l-l-lo-lo…" Sango gave up. She couldn't grind out the one syllable word. "I'm GONNA MURDER HIM!" She screamed, her enormous boomerang weapon, Hiraikotsu, at the ready.

"Not now, Sango, onegai? I still… I still really do love him, despite what he did."

"You… you still…" Sango twitched, and abruptly sat. It would be stupid to lose control like that in the face of a dangerous, heartbreaking, cold-blooded, back stabbing, short, two-faced… kanjoudakai who just happened to hold her sister-figure's heart. Oh, no. It sure wouldn't.

'I'll make him pay. I swear I will… But…' Her thought trailed off, as she leaned against the Goshinboku, content to think. She had to think quickly. Tomorrow, they would advance closer to Mount Fuji, and the Shichinintai. Kagome mumbled a 'good night' and retreated to her sleeping bag.

"There has to be a better way…"

"Sango-san?" A small voice broke into her musings.

"Yes, Shippou?"

"Make hahaoya happy, okay?"

"I will try, for both your sakes."

"Arigatou. Good night." He waddled off to find his adoptive mother.

An odd thought struck her.

"I think I've just discovered a solution. I wonder…"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"And so, the tragic story ends." Bankotsu shrugged. "And that's all it'll ever be, I guess. It's kind of sad."

"You… you…" Jakotsu began, before making strangling motions with his hands. "I just want to WRING YOUR NECK! There you had your very own Venus, and… and you do THAT?"

Suikotsu agreed, and even Renkotsu gave him a steely glare. "That was most heartless of you."

"I know."

It was unanimous.

Suddenly, Jakotsu thought of something important. Something crazy, and stupid, but so outlandish as to work. "You still love her, ne?"

"Hai. I do, very much." Bankotsu answered almost immediately. "… I really did the wrong thing, didn't I?

"Obviously." Renkotsu said pompously.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going for a walk. Entertain-the-Shichinintai time is over."

He left.

Once he was out of hearing range, Jakotsu smirked. "Oi, Suikotsu. Can you tail him for me?"

Suikotsu nodded cautiously. "What are you thinking of, Jakotsu-sen?"

"Well… I think I've got a plan to get them together, after all." Under his breath, he intoned, "Can't deny chemistry!"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Bankotsu crouched down silently in the underbrush, glancing up to make sure the hanyou, monk, and slayer were peacefully asleep before creeping into the encampment. He checked once more, before creeping over to the sleep bag, with the desired girl in it. Her hair was once more spread over the cold ground, but this time there was a small kitsune youkai in the way of his goal.

The little demon growled childishly. "Leave my mommy alone!"

Bankotsu's eyes softened. "I wouldn't hurt her." He said truthfully, and to demonstrate, he left Banryuu leaning against a tree, unguarded. "I promise you. I… just wanted to talk to her."

"Too late. She's already asleep. And I'll scream for Inu-baka if you wake her up."

"I know, and I won't do that. I just need to know something…"

"You can tell me, and I'll ask her in the morning."

"Iie." Bankotsu waved his hand, impatient. "I have to hear for myself. And no eavesdropping." The small guardian lumbered off, presumably to eavesdrop out of sight. 'Can't be helped. This was my first opening since… the incident, and I have to know…'

Bankotsu cautiously strode forward, before plopping down casually in the dirt beside her. He stretched, laying on his side, hand holding his head up, elbow keeping it that way. He knew she was asleep, but would she repeat the sleep talking feat? "Oi, Kagome-san."

"Nani? Who is it?" Bankotsu was so disappointed. "Oh, konnichiwa, Bankotsu-sama." She said after a moment or two. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing. I'd just like to ask you a few things."

"Go ahead…"

"What do you think of the weather tonight? Beautiful full moon, ne?" He would ease into the subject.

"Hai. It's gorgeous."

"Remember those days? You know. It was on a night like this?" A lump formed in his throat. He could sense Suikotsu lingering in a tree. He shifted, and glared.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He sent a warning sign out, a small growl. Suikotsu retreated.

"See, you still lie to me." She said softly, before answering the question. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"I… I'm so sorry." He whispered, before plunging into the topic. "Remember what you said? About missing Inuyasha? Is it still true?" HE was entirely serious and extremely focused, skipping out on his usual nicknaming.

She didn't reply.

"Onegaishimasu, Kagome. I have to know. This is my only window of opportunity. Please." She hesitated, flinching for a moment.

"Is this another of your lies?"

"No. I promise." He leaned over, placing a kiss on her fore head, in the same place as before. "Now I am bound to that oath."

"Then… No Inuyasha. Maybe as a brother. My views have altered."

'Thank Kami-sama!' Bankotsu felt like doing a victory dance. "I FEEL LIKE I'M AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD!" He shouted at a whisper, a grin never leaving his tanned and handsome features. "But, one last thing. And then I'll leave you alone."

"… Hai?"

"You never finished answering my last question. I asked you… if you would miss me. Well?"

"I… I do."

A smile formed at Bankotsu's lips, and he wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her flush on the lips. But not now.

"Arigatou. Thank you, Kagome-san. Good night." He slowly eased himself up, before fetching Banryuu, and walking out without a backward glance, eager to muse things over. He ever forgot about his plan to dunk Suikotsu in the cold, murky river.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Kagome's orbs flew open, her heart thumping at a million miles per minutes. It was sure to burst from her ribcage and into the cool midnight air. Surely…

It couldn't have been…?

"Bankotsu?" The name rolled off of her tongue like wine, sliding with ease through her soft lips, pouring out its values and confusion into the night sky. "I… I really do miss you…"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

A month later, Jakotsu stormed past the same Shichinintai cavern, grumbling furiously as he entered the hidden cave behind a nearby waterfall. He shook the water from his kimono, wringing out his shoulder-length raven hair. "I can't… I can't believe it! That… that stupid son of a—"

"Jakotsu." Suikotsu cut him off quietly. "You called us here to discuss the plan, ne? Not swear at aniki's latest fault."

"You're right. Of course." Jakotsu replied, cross but contrite. "It makes me so angry. He's slipped lately. He's not the same. Instead of focusing on battle, he just stares off into space, at the moon and stars! That… that… THE NERVE! He tuned out my lecture on the idiocies of women, too! That was the final straw."

"Jakotsu." Renkotsu reminded, admonishing. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anou… So Suikotsu told us that now he knows she misses him, ne? Well… You know what day tomorrow is?"

"Iie." The two other male mercenaries answered at once, simultaneously.

"Saint White's Day."

Suddenly all grew quiet, and slowly without words, the idea dredged itself through their minds.

"Ingenious." They whispered together, softly.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Later that night, Jakotsu sighed contentedly, sinking lower into the hot spring, the mist rising around him. "Nothing like a good bath…" He sunk lower, until only his bright violet-black eyes were above the water. He froze. There was a disturbance in the water. Ripples were floating gently, radiating from around the rock he was leaning against. In his blind spot, to be exact.

Silently, he slid his sword of illusions into the water, gripping it tightly.

He stilled his breathing, until the ripples dissolved. Even then he was quiet, creeping slowly around the rock. Jakotsu lifted his trick sword, bursting around the barrier, snarling, "REVEAL YOURSELF!" He brought his curved sword to the figure's throat, keeping it there.

It was a shocked woman, a towel wrapped around her firmly. Her long dark brown hair floated around her, and she looked taken aback. "Do I… know you?" She asked, confused, voice muddled by the weapon at her neck.

"Chikuso. ANOTHER of koinu's witches. Songa, was it?"

"Sango." The slayer recognized him by his markings and pet name for Inuyasha. She glared. 'I didn't recognize him… he looks different without women's clothes… or clothes in general.' Then she shook her mind from the gutter, and grumbled, "What do you want, Jakotsu?"

He looked bored. "Nothing, you just bother me. Now I feel all dirty again."

Sango fumed. "Shut up. Is there some reason you're over here, or no? Just dropped by for negotiations?" She added the last bit sarcastically, but something sparked in his eyes.

"AHA! BRILLIANT! Sugoi… Ara, you're not so far off. Get dressed. I want to work some things out with you. And don't try anything." He kicked her Hiraikotsu away, before glaring and shoveling on his kimono sloppily.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"So what now?" They were seated in a small clearing, Jakotsutou still at the prisoner's throat.

"Hear me out, okay, wench?"

"Fine, fine. Hurry up." Sango sneezed from the chill. 'So Miroku was right after all. People do ambush others while bathing. Hnn…'

"Okay. First I have a few questions to ask you. If you answer, and I like the answer, I won't kill you. If not… Think again. I don't care for women."

Sango knew this was true.

"Has the… wen… K… Kag… KAGOME," He spat out the name carefully, trying hard not to cringe, before continuing normally. "told you of a tale? A petty occurrence, of about a month ago? A certain blizzard?"

Sango slowly replied, "Hai."

"Did she sound wistful? In… love?"

Sango nodded, not daring to hope. "Very, very much so. I just wish I could make her dream come true. That Inuyasha is doing her no good." Jakotsu looked satisfied.

"Well… Ban-chan has told me of it. I, for one, am not letting their possible romance go amiss. I am going to play cupid."

"WHAT?"

"And you… are going to be my accomplice. Agreed, no?" Sango thought it over for a moment. It was as she wanted.

"Tell me more. I am listening."

"Can I trust you? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Yes. I wouldn't ruin this. This is for Kagome."

"And Bankotsu."

"Anou, yeah. Kagome and Bankotsu. You know… they would look cute together…"

Jakotsu nodded curtly, looking dreamy for a moment. "Okay then." He removed his tight hold of Jakotsutou, placing it aside. "Listen very closely now…"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Oi, aniki?"

"Hai?" Bankotsu asked, distracted in polishing his oohoko until it gleamed. There was no sign of the countless drops of blood it had spilled. "What is it? Don't tell me you lost Jakotsutou again. I'm not spending another five days searching in the mud." Bankotsu paused to glare over his shoulder, shaking his head as he turned back to his makeshift 'duty'.

"Iie, it's not that." Jakotsu pouted beseechingly. "I just… I just wanted you to…"

"To what?" Bankotsu prompted dryly.

"I… I wanted to give you a last opportunity to snatch K… Kagome's heart away." The name was getting easier to say.

"I am listening…" Bankotsu stopped polishing Banryuu, and looked at his partner expectantly. He wouldn't even suspect there was something… deeper going on.

"I want you to go to her tonight. When the moon is out. It's a full one, remember?"

"Yeah."

"And then… just, you know. Tell her. Just say you love her. Just give her some flowers and a pretty ribbon. I'll help make you look nice, ne? And you'd better not kill anyone after I dress you up." He didn't mention that it was Saint White's Day. And that if she accepted his love and his ribbon, their love would last forever. Perhaps even beyond death.

"It sounds okay." Bankotsu nodded decisively, despite his thudding heart. "I'll do it."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

By the light of the caressing moon, Bankotsu stood still nervously, fingers fiddling with the long, makeshift tie. "REIKOKU BANKOTSU! STOP IT!" Jakotsu shouted, panting after working magic to form a beautiful, perfectly straight braid. Sighing, he dismantled it, trying a French braid instead. It looked weird, and he destroyed it.

"Hurry up," Bankotsu grumbled.

"THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?"

"Gomen nasai, I'm just impatient."

"JUST impatient?" Jakotsu snorted, finally settling on plaiting it back into its original, smooth braid. "Now remember." He rested his hands squarely on each of his friend's shoulders. "Love. Keep it simple. If you go into panic… go for the tie and flowers. Right? Good.

"Go get 'er, kanjoudakai boy!" Jakotsu cheered, shoving his comrade off the ridge, dumping his prized oohoko after him. "YAY! LOVE!"

Bankotsu slipped and stumbled his way down the mountain slope, at last catching his balance near the bottom. He stopped, turning to leap out of Banryuu's way. In the end, he was off to a fair start.

"Okay…"

All that was left was six miles.

And then…

He gulped loudly. "What am I going to SAY?"

He entered panic mode.

"What did Jakotsu say again? Tea and showers? Ara… Knot and powers? Anou… what was it?" He racked his brains, the panic and fear settling. "ANOU…"

'Whatever. It can't be helped… I'll just have to go and say it.'

He set off, determined.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

A world of mishap lead him bedraggled to the very doorstep of Inuyasha's campsite. 'What do I do now?'

"So, Inuyasha-sen? Are you planning on confessing your actions to Kagome-san?" It was the houshi.

"I… I'm not sure."

"It's only a matter of time." The taijiya was glaring full-force. "If you break her heart one more time… I'll kill you." The last part was a gentle whisper, but the threat behind it was real.

'Maybe I'll eavesdrop for a bit.'

He saw her, sitting quietly in the corner. She was leaning against a tree. Asleep. Or at least it seemed that way.

"I would never—"

"Shut up. She saw you. She knows." Sango had risen now, along with the tide of anger in her voice. "She's dying on the inside, you heartless ba—"

"Sango-san is correct. She needs to hear it from you, and you alone, however."

"That's right!" Sango shouted, forgetting her companion's state. She froze, as the girl moaned and shifted closer to the tree. Then she resumed, "You've two-timed long enough."

"Absolutely."

"I… I… I didn't mean to! Okay? You hear that? I didn't mean to—" Inuyasha was defending himself.

'Pitiful. Once their glue disintegrates, so do they.'

"To what? To claim Kikyou? That wasn't intentional?" Miroku's voice rose now, serious and angry. All three awake occupants looked on in shock as he reprimanded the hanyou in a rage. He never got angry at his comrades. And if he did, it wasn't serious.

Not like this.

"I wasn't sober." Inuyasha admitted, "I drank a keg of sake, but listen, okay? Onegai?" He never said 'please'.

'What's so different now?'

"I really do love Kagome." He said bitterly. "But I promised myself to Kikyou, fifty-two years ago… I have to hold true to that promise. Kagome and I can never be." He finished quietly.

"Do you plan on anyone offering Kagome-san something tonight or tomorrow morning as a token of affection or courtship?"

"Iie. She's never gotten something like that before. No flowers, no kerchief, no hair." Inuyasha said, before mumbling nonchalantly, "Keh. I have to go to sleep now. We're on the move in the morning, ne?"

'Nothing?' Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat. 'I'll be… the first….'

"… Hai."

They reluctantly moved to sleep.

Forty minutes later and with a good deal of a leg cramp, Bankotsu stole into the camp. He checked his reflection in the pan of water over the doused fire. He had to admit—Jakotsu knew his work. After adjusting his pure white tie, he coughed nervously and shifted Banryuu, sheathing it in its place across his back.

Suddenly, a choked sob escaped from the miko's throat, and she stood from her place, dashing off into the woods. 'Hnn? I guess she was listening, too.' He trailed behind her, following her easily.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Sango's hazel-brown eyes opened slowly. 'I really am sorry to have tricked Inuyasha into a corner like that… but he had it coming. Jakotsu was correct in his presumption. And… I hope Bankotsu is what Kagome wishes for.' She sighed softly, rolling over to turn onto her back and stare at the skies.

She recalled their exact, simultaneous words in the end.

'_**For Kagome's sake.'**_

'_**For Bankotsu's sake.'**_

Her eyes slid closed, as she inched a hand's breadth closer to Miroku.

'Thank you, Jakotsu, for this opportunity.'

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

At last, he found her in a clearing, arms encircling the Goshinboku as sobs shook her slender form.

"Oi…" He called softly, his throat tightening even as he called out, "Kagome-san." His hands were behind his back, tousled flowers clutched in a death hold, his hair beholding various leaves and twigs. His white haori and hakamas were slightly dirtied, but not too bad. He felt insecure without his armor and guards. All he had left was his Banryuu.

She turned, her cerulean orbs flooded with misty tears. Glass streamed down her cheeks in torrents. Bankotsu's heart wrenched. "He meant it, didn't he? You heard him. I felt your ki." She whispered. He shivered. Her voice was ghastly, haunted.

He stepped forward. 'One foot in front of the next…' At last he embraced her tightly, murmuring, "… Gomen nasai, Kagome-san. Gomen nasai." It was all that would appear past the lump in his throat.

But it was enough.

She cried into his chest, soaking his navy-rimmed haori and tie. He didn't mind.

'So… I'm forgiven?'

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Bankotsu sighed. 'She's expecting me to say something. About why I came…' At last the tears had ceased, and Kagome's azure eyes once again glowed, like her happy demeanor.

"Why did you come? Not to see me, ne? To fight with… Where is your armor?" She noticed absentmindedly, blushing lightly.

'I've never seen him without it on… He's very… handsome.'

"Ah, didn't need it…"

"What for, then?"

"I came to… came to… I… anou, I came to see…"

"See?" She prompted, curious.

"I came to tell you something."

Kagome's heart stopped, and she asked breathlessly, "Nani?"

"I… I l-l… l-l-l-l-lo…" He relinquished his attempt. "I can't tell you. It's…" He paused, before continuing strongly, a loving smile in place. "It's a secret, ne?"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning. "I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

"Well…"

"Onegaishimasu?"

"…"

Kagome averted her eyes, disappointed.

It had begun to rain. Silver droplets crashed around them, slowly at first, before pounding the lush greenery. Bankotsu drew her under the Goshinboku's protective layering of foliage. He took the opportunity to murmur, "But I can show you."

"Really?" A sparkle entered her eyes.

"Hai." He brought out the flattened bouquet of flowers. "Kagome-san—"

"Kagome."

"Ara, yes. Kagome-sa… Kagome, I came to… give these to you." He handed her the set. Forget-me-nots. And red and pink roses. "Do you know what they mean?" He inquired slowly.

"N-No… I don't."

"I'll write it down for you…" He replied casually, and placed her warm form comfortably by his side. He swept aside the silky curtain of black-blue hair, smiling boyishly. "A forget-me-not stands for…" He lifted his index finger, carefully creating the kanji characters on her back.

"Hnn?" She asked, waiting, not understanding.

"I am writing it for you." He repeated, tracing the characters again. Understanding dawned on her, and she focused, relaxing slightly to feel his caress against her muscles.

"'True love'? 'Memories'?"

"Yes. A red rose stands for…" He inhaled sharply, dreading her rejection even as he traced the words.

A moment passed. "Try again, onegai?" Another pause.

"'I love you'?" Her cerulean orbs widened, and she froze, her heart ceasing to beat. Slowly she returned to life, unaware of his tension. "I think you made a mistake, ne? You couldn't possibly mean…" She didn't finish her thought, as he cleared his throat nervously.

"A… A pink rose… means…" His voice broke, and he simply finished in silence.

"'Perfect happiness'? 'Please believe me'?"

Slowly she turned, fixing him in her gaze. "Are you certain?"

He nodded, not trusting his emotional voice. Her eyes melted into pools of blue. Every single shade was present at once. It was a spectacular sight, and it left Bankotsu in awe. "I… I really do… love you." He murmured, drawing her closer. "I understand… if you don't… requite this notion…" The thought pained his heart and mind, as if Kami-sama's hand was squeezing his ribcage, forcing it tighter and tighter.

"I…" Suddenly she fell silent, pensive. "I don't know what to say."

"It's fine." Bankotsu stood, wringing his braid out, before readying his body to step into the rain. "You could never love a kanjoudakai. We just weren't meant to be."

"WAIT!"

He halted in mid step. "Hai, Kagome-san?"

A look of fierce determination spread over her features. She inhaled sharply, motioning for his to return to her side. He obeyed.

"Never say never." She said resolutely, before hesitating to speak, blushing wildly.

Bankotsu's blue-green orbs widened a tad. He'd heard this before.

'**_Never say never.'_** Jakotsu had told him so. He'd been too stubborn and miserable to listen.

"I… I think… that I'm… I know that I'm… in love with… you… too." She finally allowed the words to pass through her vocal cords, fear in her eyes. "Were you… serious?"

"Yes." And with that, he bent over, sweeping her into his side, tilting her head to kiss her chastely on her full lips. He moved away, blushing as his own lips tingled. She stared at him for a moment, unable to say anything. And then, she leaned into his side, content in her place, as his arm found its way around her waist once more.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Bankotsu?"

"Hnn?"

"I have something for you, too." He looked her in the eye, curious. A small package found its way out from behind her back. "I kept it in my pocket, in case I ran into you." He nodded, sort of confused. "I noticed your instant liking to my socks."

"So that's what they were called," He muttered cutely, unaware that she had heard until her melodic laugh touched his ears.

"Yes. Here." He carefully picked at the shiny gift-wrap, untying the ribbon. He blinked when he was finished, feeling the soft material between his fingers. "It's your own pair of white socks. I hope you like them." She blushed crimson, like a tomato, but he still thought her exquisite.

'**_White.'_** He remembered something about a child's fable. Saint something or other. His inner self was awakening again, ready to narrative or comment annoyingly. He sighed. 'Shame.'

He was relieved to find no chibi cats in sight.

"Thank you," He said quietly, meaning it. He turned towards her, enveloping her in a warm cocoon. "I'm sure we'll enjoy it."

"We'll?"

"That's right. WE'LL."

At last Kagome understood. They would stay close.

Simultaneously, they both smiled, content to wait in the misty rain under the moon.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Bankotsu? About what you said before… being a mercenary… I…"

He cut her off, one tanned finger resting on her lips, twirling a white violet in his fingers dexterously. "Do you know what a white violet stands for?"

'_**Will our love…?'**_

"No." Kagome smiled. 'He really is very sweet. I can't believe he knows all about flowers.' She found herself getting lost in the depths of his blue-green eyes again. She shook herself from her trance. "Tell me, please?"

"It means…"

'_**Last?'**_

"…" She watched him carefully, as he twirled it again before tucked it behind her ear, leaning closer to whisper into her ear softly. He laboriously undid his elaborate white tie, slowly inhaling and affixing her hair into a deft, beautiful braid.

'_**Our love will last…'**_

The white tie became the ribbon, as he knotted it on the end, before exhaling, "'Let's take a chance.'"

Together they smiled, before their lips and bodies melded as one—and not for the last time that evening.

'… _**Forever.'**_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**(A/N:** Well… I did say it was lengthy, didn't I? I hope you appreciated my efforts. This took me quite some time. I'm sorry if you don't like it, and sorrier if you find really stupid, horrid mistakes on my behalf. I apologize, and if you DO, could you please notify me as soon as possible? Better for the both of us.

On a more fun-loving rate… HOW WAS IT? Fluffy? Cute? Disgustingly putrid? Okay? Below average? You get the idea. FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW! I appreciate constructive criticism too. It can only help my lovely muses and I improve. (However, I will most likely ignore you if you say 'it needs to be shortened'. If you're too lazy to read it… Pfft. Go somewhere else. Don't even bother telling me that. I already know.)

Originally, I intended for Bankotsu and Inuyasha to have a battle before the major confession, where Bankotsu would demand Kagome's cooperation to parley, and then go and tell her. But… Yeah. Sorry that this was more of a talky-talky thing. Less action than typical of dark, eh? (WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Er, THAT?) Well… (shrugs) like I said, sorry.

Yeah, well… (smiles wistfully) I hope you enjoyed a bit of fluff… and killing your eyes to read it.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Japanese Vocabulary Index; (cries and collapses) Too… many… (is comforted by muses)**

-ne- a suffix, usually added to a question for emphasis (SEE: eh?) (Ex: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?)

Kawaii- cute

Aniki- respectful term for 'elder brother'

Nani?- what?

Urusai- shut up

Onegai- please (informal) (SEE: Onegaishimasu)

Iie- no

Anou…- well…, erm…, eh…, ah…, er…, et cetera (those awkward-moment words we all love and know so very nicely)

Sugoi- wow

Junsei- perfect (can be both true and sarcastic—pfft, no discretion these days)

-chan- suffix to a name, usually used by close female friends (Ex: San-chan) (can also be used to taunt a male, in Bankotsu's case)

Kami- god

-sama- suffix to a name, indicating great respect, admiration, status, et cetera (Ex: Sesshoumaru-sama)

Koinu- puppy (Jakotsu's pet name for Inuyasha) (snickers)

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry, apology (formal, I guess)

Taijiya- demon slayer

Onegaishimasu- please (formal) (SEE: Onegai)

Chikuso- damn

Haori- Japanese men's top, especially from Feudal Japan

Oohoko- halberd

Fuku- Japanese schoolgirl's uniform, mainly consisting of a blouse and skirt

Kuso- shit

Koishii- beloved, love (USUALLY a girl… BUT…) (evil dark: smirk)

Oi- hey

Tatami- a specific type of reedy mat, sometimes used as flooring, or a cheap room divider (Ex: like the door to Kaede's hut)

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox demon

Kanjoudakai- mercenary

Arigatou- thank you (semi-formal)

Otome- girl

-ama- disrespectful suffix to a name, meaning 'bitch'

Miko- priestess

Baka- idiot (can be used as a suffix, in case of… Ex: Aniki-baka)

Ara- ah (SEE: Anou…) (can be a scream, too)

Ki- life force (similar to Chinese 'chi')

Hakamas- Japanese men's pants (PUFFY!)

Fundoshi- loincloth, breechcloth (whatever it's called)

Chibi- particular style of doodle, characterized as proportionally inaccurate, but usually really cute and fairly quick

-san- suffix to a name, meaning Mr., Ms., or Mrs. (Ex: Higurashi-san.)

-sen- suffix to a name, meaning 'companion' (Ex: Sess-en) (Sess-sen: How dare you use me in an example…!)

Hanyou- half demon

Inu- dog

Hentai- pervert

Gomen- sorry, apology (informal)

Ramen- Japanese food craze sweeping America; portable noodles in microwave-able cups or packets with flavor packets to tear into and boil with noodles (GOOD…)

Hahaoya- mother (formal) (serious)

Youkai- demon

Houshi- monk

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

**Story Notes;**

—**Cast of Characters (including nicknames and groups): (Note: In Japan, I believe that the last name is recited BEFORE the first. Right? Correct me or argue in a review. Nyah (sticks tongue out).) **

-Iyou Jakotsu (Bizarre; Strange; Queer; Odd Jakotsu) (SEE: Shichinintai) See? Not Zanmoto.

-Reikoku Bankotsu (Ruthless; Coldhearted; Relentless Bankotsu) (SEE: Shichinintai) See? Not Zanmoto.

-Shichinintai (Seven Man Band) (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu)

-Ika Suikotsu (Doctor Suikotsu) Not Zanmoto…

-Misuto Renkotsu (Mist Renkotsu) Not Zanmoto…

-Higurashi Kagome (Sunset Kagome)

-Inutrasha (Bankotsu's sadistic nickname for Inuyasha) (SEE: Kitai Inuyasha)

-Taijiya Sango (Demon-Slayer Sango)

-Akarui Shippou (Cheerful Shippou)

-Houshi Miroku (Monk Miroku)

-Katai Inuyasha (Stubborn Inuyasha) (I wanted something more original than 'Taisho'. Well, don't ask why Sango and Miroku or Kagome didn't get new ones.)

-Higurashi Souta (Sunset Souta)

-Ookami Kouga (Wolf Demon Kouga) (Also: Kouga- Steel Fang)

-Nendo Kikyou (Clay Kikyou) (S.D. Hnn. Nyah.)

—**Attacks, Weapons, and Overall Setting:**

-Sengoku Jidai (meaning: 'Feudal Era' or 'Warring Era') (what: entire setting for story line)

-Banryuu (who and what: Bankotsu's oohoko)

-Goshinboku (meaning: 'God Tree') (what: Inuyasha and Kikyou's betrayal scene takes place here)

-Ryuurai-sen (courtesy of: Banryuu) (meaning: (a guess) 'Method of Lightning, Companion') (not making much sense, I know) (what: some stormy red lightning attack)

-Hiraikotsu (who and what: Sango's huge boomerang)

-Jakotsutou (who and what: Jakotsu's illusion sword)

—**Saint White's Day** is from D.N. Angel. (Also not mine.)

—**Key: **('Kotsu: For those unused to dark's style.)

This shows either a change in scene or time tense (past present):

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

_Flashback._

**_Someone saying something in the flashback _**or **_Bankotsu's inner annoying voice._**

—**Yes, I did throw in a mini-blanket plot** for a moment there. Intentionally, I assure my readers.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

I can hardly believe it. I'm DONE? (I feel like I'm forgetting something.)

Nonetheless, I'm posting this immediately so I can go back to crazy and hectic updating! YES!

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One (who is being nice for now and therefore can be called Sess-sen).**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Flowers for Love…!

**Chapter Finished: 3.05.06**

**Post: 3.07.06. I needed to do that stupid vocabulary list that I was dreading.**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (glares) Too… tired… to… strangle!**


End file.
